Takes Two
by NewQueen2012
Summary: Helia is a rich popular boy who was once embarrashed to date his true love. When he tries to make a new with her and earn her love, he finds out that she no longer has feelings for him. Can he make his true love fall for him once again?
1. Prolonge

**Hey guys! I got inspired and decided to write another story. It might be a little like Change of Heart but its way different. Enjoy!**

**Takes Two **

Every time I looked at her it was like looking at an angel. She was so lovely with her long, radiant honey brown hair and those mesmerizing emerald eyes. I wanted her to be mine but because of my status, we couldn't be together.

I stared at her dreamily as we were sitting in the cafeteria. She sat next to her friends I was with mine and other people who surrounded us.

I got up and went to my locker. I had to get a textbook that I needed for 7th period. I grabbed my book and started walking back to the cafeteria. As soon as I started walking, immediately stopped dead in my tracks for I saw my angel walking towards me.

"Hey Flora" I said and started walking again

Hey H..Helia" She said shyly. "Um…wait"

I stopped again and looked back at her, she was blushing and she looked really nervous for some reason

"Yes?"

"Um… I have to...to tell you something" She stuttered

"Well what is it that you wanted to tell me."

"Um…I nevered really told a guy this before… but um"

"Calm down and just tell me." I told her as I placed a strand of her hair back in place.

Flora then took a deep breath. "I really like you and..." But before she could say anything else or I could respond my girlfriend Brianna came along and butted in. Brianna had long blond hair with pink highlights, her eyes are ice cold blue

"You like my Helia?" Brianna asked in shock but then smirked. "Helia is MINE" I wanted to grab Flora and take her into my arms, telling her that I loved her.

With all this going on the whole junior class came out to see what the commotion was about. I wanted to die.

"Sorry Brianna but I really wasn't talking to you." Flora then looked up at me. "What do you say Helia?"

All eyes were on me. I really wanted to tell Flora that I liked her too but she was below my status and I couldn't date her or I would become an outcast.

I was going to regret this but…

"So what if you like me." I told her and smirked. "Every girl in the whole school does. What makes you any different?"

"I just thought.."

"What? You thought that you could just come up and confess your love for me and I would just fall for you? Well your dead wrong."

"I...I"

"You are nothing but a freak with no life. You're not even ho. You have no body (I was lying.) and no personality. I don't even know why I even bother to talking to you. You're really not worth the time."

Flora stood there speechless. Everybody stood there and laughed their little hearts out and all I did was look down on her. About five minutes later as everyone started going back to the cafeteria, I thought the commotion was over but I was dead wrong. Everybody stopped dead in their tracks as they saw my friends Riven and Nabu carry a big, bowl of hot soup that they got from the cafeteria.

"NO. DON'T" I shouted as I knew what they was about to do but it was too late. My friends dumped the whole bowl of soup on top of Flora. Everybody really burst into laughter then as Flora was drowned in soup.

"Flora!" Her friends yelled. They didn't know anything about the situation until now, for they were still in the cafeteria.

"Who did this to you?" Her friend Bloom asked as she wiped off some of the soup off her face.

Flora fell to the ground in tears and didn't say anything all she could do was look at me with heart in her eyes. Her friends soon found out what had happened.

"YOU!" Her blond friend Stella yelled directly in my face. "How could you do this to my friend?"

"You and your stupid little girlfriend is going to pay for what you did" Layla spooked

"Girls just leave it aloe…" Flora cried as she got up from the floor. "Just face it, Helia's right….I'm nothing…"

"Flora.." I tried to explain but my sister Musa slapped me

"You are the most spoiled person I've evered met. How could you be my own brother?"

"Flora...I"

"You could have just told me that you didn't like and walked away. WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU!" Flora said this ran away crying with her friends following behind.

"FLORA WAIT!" I yelled but she was already gone.

"Serves her right" Brianna laughed and everyone in the hall went their own way as the bell ringed. As for me I stayed in the hall looking too stupid with a broken heart.

I hurt the girl that I loved and I know she will NEVER forgive me.

"What have I done?"

**Hope you liked this new story. Review Please! Love ya!**


	2. Chapter 1:The perfect prank

**Takes Two **

**Chapter 1: The perfect prank**

Ever since the incident with Flora confessing her feelings for me, her junior year has been hell. People teased her, my friends builled her, and sometimes my girlfriend and her friends would beat her up.

Flora deserved much better.

Every time I would gaze at Flora she would look at me with hate and sorrow in her eyes.

Senior year has finnaly come and its the first day of school. Parking my car into the school parking lot, I quickly got out and ran into the school, for I was already late. As I ran into the school I bumped into someone causing us both to fall.

"Watch where the hell your going!" I told whoever I crashed into

"I would say sorry but seeing that you are the person that ruined my life, I'm just going to pretend that you droped dead infront of me." The person said

"Excuss me, but who the hell do you think you are talking to?" I asked the person. I was still on the floor trying to pick up the books that I had droped

"Helia. The king of the school. Also the king of being the biggest jerk alive!"

"I will have you..." I stopped talking and stared into those perfect eyes that I have always loved. I was arguing with the girl I loved.

"What are you staring at?" My love asked me with hate in her voice

"Flo..Flora..I mean let me help you." I offered her my hand but she declined my help

"You should have helped me last year." She said. Flora then got up and started walking away

"Flora wait!" I yelled but Flora just ignored me and went to class "I'm sorry"

**Flora's P.O.V**

"Flora Wait" I heard Helia yell but I ignored him. I didn't want anything to do with him. "I'm sorry"

"He's sorry? He must be joking. If Helia Knightly is sorry for what he did to me then I must be a fairy. I laughed at the thought of Helia being sorry for what he did to me.

I soon found my first period class which was AP Literature. As I entered people started laughing at me as always.

"Stupid Helia." I wispered under my breath as I sat next to Musa and Layla who also had the same class

"Sup Flora"

"Hey girls" I sighed as I took out a notebook and started writing

"Why are you late Flora?" Musa asked

"Yea. You are usually the first one in class." Layla added

"Helia." Was all I could say

"What did my arrogent brother do?"

"He bumped into me and then started yelling at me for no reason." I explained

"Really?"

"Yea but then when he noticed that it was me that he bumped into he calmed down and tried talking to me."

"Did you talk to him?" Lalya questioned

"No. I ignored him and walked off" I told them "But as I was walking he actually apoligized."

HE WHAT?" Layla and Musa yelled causing our whole class to look at us, luckily the teacher wasn't there yet.

"Nothing to see here." Musa smiled and went back into our conversation

"For yelling at you or the whole junior incident?"

Layla, I could really care less." I rolled my eyes as I said this "He ruined my life last year; if I try to be friends with him, I know he would hurt me again.

"Flora you know he likes you." Musa exclaimed. I looked at her as if she was crazy

"No he dosent"

"Yes he does. Everytime you come over to our house, he's always looking at you. Helia pays more attention to you then he does Brianna"

"That dosent mean he likes me" I argued

"Alright. I will keep quiet but just know this; Why is it that every night he's always writing poems and drawing pictures of you before he goes to bed?"

"Um..."

"Welcome seniors." My teacher announced as he entered the classroom.

"We'll talk about this later" Layla wispered to us before listening to our teacher

I nodded and tried listening to the teacher but I couldnt do nothing but think about what Musa said. Does HELIA KNIGHTLY really like me?

**END OF P.O.V.**

"Today has went by fast. It was now sixth period lunch, as I entered I couldn't help but notice Flora. She was sitting with her friends with a beautiful smile on her face and a twinkle in her eyes.

"Hey Helia" I got out of my trance when Brianna came up to me and smacked my butt

"Brianna, what the hell!" I yelled

"Sorry baby" Brianna said as she kissed my cheek. "I just wanted to say hi"

"What ever" I then got in line to get my lunch, with my crazy girlfriend behind me.

"So when are we going out again?"

I ignored her as I grabbed my food and went over to the vending machine.

"Is there something wrong sweetie?" Brianna placed a hand on my forehead "Are you feeling alright?"

I sighed. I been waiting to do this for a long time now; better do this quick. "Brianna we need to talk."

"About what?" She asked

I took her hand and led her to a table where we could talk in peace.

"What's up"

"Listen Brianna, our relationship is very...unique. You are a wonderful girl but...I want to break up."

"What?" Brianna said in disbelief. She already had tears running down her eyes. "But why?"

I've been wanting to break up with you for a while now." I explained "There's someone else that I want to be with

"Who?"

"That I can not say." I exclaimed "If I said her name, her life would be ruined and she would never want to be with me."

"I WILL FIND OUT WHO THIS BITCH IS!" A determined Brianna yelled making thee entire senior class, including Flora look at us. "I'm suppose to be the only girl who has your heart."

"You nevered had my heart to begin with." I told her "And you NEVER will"

"We'll see." With that, Brianna forced a kiss on me which was discusting as hell and left.

"Dude what just happened?" Brandon asked me as our group known as the specialists came over to the table

"I broke up with Brianna." I explained

"Why?"

"She just wansn't the right girl for me Sky"

"But she's hot" Riven stated

"I'm not interested in just looks." I sighed and looked my way towards Flora's table. She was laughing at some joke her friend Stella made. "I want someone who's not just beautiful on the outside but on the inside as well. I want a girl who likes me for me, not just because of my statis...I want..."

"Flora!"

I quickly looked up at the guys with a "how did you know" look

"What? I don't want Flora" I lied "She's not worth the time."

"Good. Because Nabu here came up with a great prank to pull on her but we need you." Timmy exclaimed

"What are you talking about?" I questioned

"You Helia are going to get her to go out with you" Brandon stated

"And how am I going to do that and for what purpose?"

"We're tired of those Winx losers." Riven said as he threw an orange at some kid

"Helia, smehow you are going to get Flora into your arms and when she is totatly in love with you, you break her heart like it was made of glass."

"Thats alittle too much Sky." I told him "I mean I already hurt her last year, I don't want to do it again."

The guys smirked

"What?"

"You like Flora" Nabu teased

"What? No" I lied again

"Well if you didn't you would go on with the plan." Timmy said

I looked at them as if they were stupid. Flora is too wonderful to be hurt by me again. I was confused. Hurt my love or lose my statis

"Whats in it for me." I questioned "If I have to date this loser then I need something in return"

"Already ahead of that" Riven smirked "We have two tickets for you and some lucky person to go Italy."

"Italy?" I said almost too excited. I always wanted to go to Italy but I nevered got the chance to go because my family was always busy.

"Are you in or not?" Nabu asked

I thought about it for a long time. Yes I would hurt Flora but... it's Italy, and hey when all this is over Flora can come along with me. I know she wont be that mad at me.

"Well?"

"I'm in"

**Hey my wonderful readers. I'm sorry I took so long. Just graduated out of high school and just had a baby on June 12th. I will try and update with all my stories soon and as much as possible. Anyway hope you liked it.**

**I had a baby boy :) His name is Kentrel**


	3. Chapter 2: Sleepover

Takes** Two **

**Chapter 2: Sleepover**

After a long week of school I just wanted to relax. As soon as school eneded today(friday), I went straight home, took a shower and took alittle nap.

When I woke up I went down stairs into the kitchen and demanded my chef to make me something to eat.

"what is it that you want to eat today?" My chef asked me

"Just make me a burger and some fries" I told him

"Alright and what would you like to drink?"

"Just some lemonade." He nodded "Bring it outside. I will be in the pool."

"Yes Sir." After that said I went outside to the pool and placed my feet into the water.

"Helia" I looked towards the direction the voice had called my name and saw Riven and Nabu coming my way

"Sup guys"

"Dude this is your chance to get Flora into your grip." Riven stated as he sat next to me

I raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"Musa is having a sleepover tonight, so you know Flora will be there." Nabu explained as he took off his shirt and pants, revealing his swim trunks and jumped into the pool

"O" I was alittle disapointed. I still didn't like this plan "So how am I soppose to get her to go out with me?"

"You really are stupid." Riven stated "You are rich and popular. All you have to do is flirt with her and ask her out, no girl could resist you."

"what ever I guess." I got up as I saw my sister and Layla coming towards my direction

"Hey Helia."

"Hey little sister"

"Only by two minutes." Musa stook out her tounge

"Layla."

"Jerk." With that said, Layla walked away from us and jumped into the pool.

"I guess she along with the rest of your friends still hate me."

"Well you did hurt the sweetest person in the world, and not to mention our best friend."

Flora. Man I'm stupid. I gave Musa an apologetic look

"Don't apoligize to me you need to apoligize to Flora. She's the one you hurt." Musa reminded me

"How am I suppose to do that." I questioned

"That's your problem." Musa then walked towards the pool but before she left she said "But make sure it's really romantic when you apoligize

"What?"

"I know you love her." With that said Musa jumped into the pool and dove deep into the water

"Is it that odvious?" I asked myself. I walked over to one of the picnic tables and sat down as I seen the chef come with my lemonade, but no food

"What the hell man? Where's my food?"

"Sir. I'm sorry but your parents took me not to make you anything. There will be a grand dinner since twelve teenagers will be dinning tonight." The chef said alittle scared as he placed my drink on the table

"Yeah whatever." I rolled my eyes "You may leave. "With that said he left

"How am I going to make Flora mine?" I asked myself

"Do you mind if I sit here?" A sweet voice with alittle attitude asked me

"Sure." I told the person not really caring who it was

"No sorries today?" The person asked

"What are you..." I looked up and saw Flora sitting beside me wearing a pink two piece "Flora..."

"That's my name."

This was my chance "Hey baby." I said in a sexy tone. Flora looked at me with discust

"I'm so not your baby."

"Flora babe. You don't have to deny it. You want me." I smirked "So why don't we go some place alittle private"

"Are you high?" Flora asked me "Did your mom drop you on your head as a baby or something?"

"No but I am high off you sexy." I took my hand and placed it on her thigh, then started carrasing it. "Now come on and let's go up to my room. We can do some things up there."

Flora took my hand up off her thigh and looked at me with a serious amount of hate in her eyes.

"Flora...I"

"I'm soooo not Brianna Helia. So you can get that shit out of your head." She told me

"But..."

"And another thing..." Flora grabbed my lemonade and poured it all over my head "I will never again in my life want you." With that said Flora walked away and sat by the edge of the pool.

"Well that didn't go well." Nabu said as he walked over and gave me a towel

"You think" I grabbed the towel and cleaned myself up. "What am I going to do. Flirting is not going to get me with Flora."

"Don't worry. You will have Flora." Nabu exclaimed "We will think of a way tonight...O yeah...Nabu gave me a camera "Make sure you put this in Musa's room."

"What for?" I asked

"To spy on the Winx brats." Nabu smirked "With this we can get information on them"

"Info?"

"Yeah and you can get some info to get Flora into your arms."

"I don't thinks its right to spy on the girls, but...if it gets Flora and I together then I'm in."

Perfect!" Nabu said "Plant it in Musa's room during dinner.

"Alright."

During dinner I placed the camera into Musa's room. Now all we had to do was wait for the sleepover.

"Helia turn the tv on" Sky said as the guys and I entered my room and sat on my bed and couch

I turned the tv on. Timmy took the remote and changed the channel to channel 4, revealing the Winx Club

"You girls ready to have the best sleep over ever?" Musa asked

"Hell yeah!" Stella screamed which caused the girls to laugh and us guys to groan

"what should we do first?" Bloom asked

"Makeovers!" Stella yellled

"Alright." Flora agreed

Once the makeovers were done. The girls gathered aroubd a circle and started gossiping

**Flora's P.O.V.**

"Tecna, Timmy tottaly was looking at your butt today at gym." Bloom exclaimed causing Tecna to blush

"He was not." Tecna said quietly

"Yes he was. He sooo likes you."

"Really I don't care Stella. Timmy and his friends are assholes."

"You are right about that one." Layla agreed "After what they did to Flora last year, I lost all respect for them"

"You guys know you still have crushes on them" I said

"No we don't Flo." Musa stated "Their morons"

"Yeah." Bloom agreed.

"We might not like them but I do know that a certain blue haired boy that likes you, Flo."

"If your talking about Helia I could really care less." I told them

"Yes you do." Musa laughed. "You know you still like him."

'NO I DON'T"

"Girls she's right"

I sighed in relief. "Thanks Bloom"

"She LOVES him!"Bloom yelled so loud that I thought the whole house would have heard

"What? No. I WILL NEVER IN A LIFETIME LOVE THAT BOY!"

"Denial" Stella stated

"Girls leave Flora alone. If Flora says she hates Helia then we should believe her. I believe her after what he and his friends did to her." Layla said backing me up. "He dosen't deserve love from our girl Flora

"Thanks Layla." I gave her a hug. She was the one that mainly understood my pain

"Alright but Flora just to let you know if you and Helia ever get married, I'm planning it regardless."

Us girls laughed at Stella comment

"Alright Stel

"Anyway Flora. What you did to Helia today was classic." Layla said

"He deserved it." I stated "He went too far with the flirting."

"Yeah I heard everything he said to you and it was very unpleasent." Musa added

"We should beat his ass along with his friends." Stella exclaimed with balled up fists

"No. It's fine." I told her. "He's not worth it"

For some reason my heart starts beating fast everytime I hear his name. Ever since elementary school, I loved Helia. He was always so kind and sweet towards me which made me think he liked me. I guess I was wrong. Helia Knightly could never love me.

**End of P.O.V**

Flora you are the only one in this entire universe that I could ever love. Somehow I have to make you understand that.

"Guys this is gettting boring. I'm going outside." I infotmed the guys then went outside and started drawing in one of my mom's gardens.

After a while of drawing and thinking about my beautiful Flora I heard some movements in the bushes

"Who's there?" I asked as I got up to cheek it out "I'll call the guards if you do not come out"

"Helia, it's just me. No need to worry." Flora told me as she got out the bushes

"Flora...what are you doing out here?" I asked her

"I decided to go for walk in the gardens...but as you can see I got lost."

I couldn't help but laugh

"What's so funny?"

"It's funny how the flower princess got lost in a garden"

"Flower princess?" Flora raised an eyebrow

"Yes. You are so connected with nature and a princess in my eyes."

Flora blushed alittle."Thanks...that's so sweet of you to think that."

"Anytime." I told her then we went into an ackward silence

"Listen...um about what happend today, I just want to apoligize. I shouldn't have dumped lemonade on you."

"I the one that should be saying sorry. I don't know what came over me." I told her. "I just...well like you and..."

"Wait. You like me?" Flora asked shocked

"Um...yeah." I replied "I...was well wondering if you...maybe wanted to go out with me." I waited on Flora's answer but she looked too confused to answer me

"Um...I don't know Helia." Flora said

"Why don't you know?"

"This could be one your famous pranks." Flora stared at the ground. "I don't want to get hurt by you again"

My heart broke after I heard her words. I will make sure that nobody hurts you Flora."Flora, nothing will happen this time. I promise. I will always be there for you."

"I...I..I don't know."

I sighed and placed my hand on her cheek. "Let me know tonight princess." After that said, I kissed her on the cheek goodnite and started walking back to the house. "I hope she says yes."

**Flora's P.O.V**

I stood there in the garden in a sort of trance with a light blush on my face. "Did Helia just say he likes me?" I asked myself. "Did he really just ask me out? and most important; did his worm lips touch my cheek?"

I sunked to the ground in deep thought. "What am I going to do? Is he playing a prank on me and does he really like me?"

As I was thinking I gazed down and found Helia's scrapbook. It was already opened and when I picked it up, there was a picture of Helia and I sitting under a tree together gazing into each others eyes.

"Amazing."

I turned the page and found more and more pictures of me and poems about me. "Musa was right. He really does like me!"

"I closed the book anmd started walking back towards the house. "I made my descision"

**End of P.O.V**

After my conversation with Flora I made my way back to my room. The guys left and went to their rooms not that long ago.

I went into my bathroom and took another shower. Once I was finished I started changing but stoped when someone was knocking at my door.

"Who the hell is knocking at my door at this time of night." I cursed. I place a dry towel around my waist, let my hair down and made it to the door. Once I opened the door I blushed as my princess was standing infront of me, lookinfg at my body.

"Um hey...Helia"

"What brings you here Flora?" I asked as I let her into my room

"You forgot your sketchbook." Flora replied as she gave me the book and sat on my bed

"Thanks..." then I reliesed something. "Wait..did you look inside?"

"Um...yes" Flora giggled. "You are an amazing artist. But I have to ask...why draw me?"

I smiled and sat next to her on my bed. I then intertwined our hands and looked deep into her eyes. "Because you are my insperation."

Flora then blushed and gave me a small smile. "Oh."

"So um did you make up your decision on if we can go on a date?"

"I did and..." Please say yes. I'm desprete."yes."

"YES!" I screamed which startled Flora and made me fall off the bed

"I guess you are excited then." Flora giggled as she helped me off the floor

"Um sorry. I didn't..."

"I understand." Flora kissed me on the cheek. "So when and where do you want to go?"

"Tomarrow at 7. we can see a movie than afterwards go to this restaurant I been dying to go to."

"Alright, sounds fun." Flora then kissed my cheek again and started walking to the door. "O and Helia?"

"Yes?"

"Put some clothes on" Flora giggled as she saw my face turn red and left. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." I jumped in my bed for joy and without placing clothes on my body. Then I went into a wonderful deep sleep.

Thank you Flora

**Well thats it for this chapter. What's going to happen on their date. Will a jelous ex girlfriend ruin it for the both of them? Find out in the next chapter. **


	4. Chapter 3: Mistake

**Takes Two **

**Chapter 3: Mistake**

Today is going to be the best day of my life. I finally had a chance to be with Flora. Nothing could ruin us now.

"Musa!" I yelled for my sister as I entered her room

"You could knock." She adviced me. She was sitting at her desk writing another song

"Sorry. just need to ask you some questions that I need to know about Flora." I told her as I sat on her bed

"Alright shoot."

"Whats her favorite flower?" I took out a notebook and pen and started writing

"Roses." She told me

"Roses. I like that." That gust gave me an idea "I could give her a bouquet of red roses and place a beautiful pink one in the center."

"Perfect! Now how are u going to get there?" Musa asked

"Stretched limo"

"Alright. Anything else?"

"Um...nevermind" I quickly said

"You sure there's nothing else? This is your dream date"

Well. There's one more thing I have to know, so things won't be ackward between us."

ok." Musa said as she took a glass of water amd started drinking it.

"Is Flora a virgin?" I asked. Musa's eyes went wide as she choked on the water

"WHAT?"

"Is Flora a virgin?" I asked again

Musa got up and walked towards me with a mad expression on her face. "Yes she's a virgin! All of the winx club are!" She then grabbed my shirt. "AND IF U EVEN THINK ABOUT TRYING ANYTTHING WITH HER WITHOUT HER CONSCENT, I'LL MAKE SURE THAT I WON'T HAVE A TWIN BROTHER ANYMORE!"

"Musa calm dwn. I was just asking so things won't be ackward between us." I said trying to calm her down. "I care for Flora. I don't want to pressure her or hurt her again."

"Oh sorry." Musa said as she calmed down and sat back in her chair. "Flora and the rest of the girls are like sister's to me and I never want to see any of them get hurt. It's bad enough Flora was hurt by you last year."

I got up and made my way to the door. "Trust me, that will never happen again!" I then left and went into my room getting ready for a fantastic evening with my princess.

I walked in my room only to find Brianna laying in my bed with only a thung and bra on.

"How do I look Helia?" Brianna asked

"Get out!"

"Helia you know you want me" She told me

"I want you to leave and never bother me again." I then grabbed one of my shirts and threw it to her. "Put this on and leave

"Brianna smirked and threw her arms around me. "Helia you remember the fun times we had."

"Well those fun times are over." I then threw her arms off me. "Now would you excuss me I have a date."

"WHAT! With who?" Brianna was furious

"That's none of your buisness" I snapped

"She can't give you what I can give you." Brianna then started kissing my neck and my stupid ass didn't stop her. It felt good.

And what is that?" I asked, too relaxed into the kisses

Brianna smirked as she threw me on my bed.

"Brianna..."

Brianna took off her thung and bra.

I didn't say anything to stop her as she got on top of me.

"Let me take you for a ride just this last time." With that said Brianna started kissing me. I placed my hands everywhere on her body as she did the same to me. At this moment I forgot all about Flora. I just wanted to have one last time with Brianna. Flora will never know.

"Oh Brianna!"

**An hour later**

After my dirty deed with Brianna. I looked at myself in the mirror in discust

"How could I do that?" I asked myself "I have a date with the most wonderful girl in the world and I just had sex with my ex."

Helia, Flora's here!" My mom yelled

"I'll be right down" I looked at myself one last time. I looked liked the devil. I threw my brush that was sitting on my desk at the mirror causing it to shatter into pieces.

"Is everything alright Helia? I heard something break?" Musa asked as she came to get me

"I'm fine." I lied.

"Good." She smiled then we walked out of my room and into the halls. "O wait." She then ran into her room and came out with a bouquet of red roses with a pink one in the center. "I got these for you."

"Wow thanks."

Musa giggled. "No problem. Make sure you win Flora's heart."

I sighed as I grabbed the roses. "I'll do my best."

"Musa and I made it to the door as we saw our little sister Willow talking with Flora and her little sister Rose.

"Hey Helia." Flora said as she walked towards me

umm...you...you look..." I was studdering as I gawked at Flora. She was wearing a white sundress with a green sash wrapped around her waist. Her hair was down and she was wearing white wedges. Also pink hoop earrings and bangles. "wonderful" I finnaly said as Willow stepped on my foot

"Thanks" Flora giggled. "U look good too" I was wearing a white poets shirt with kakki pants. I was wearing white shoes and my hair was in a low poney tail as always

"Thanks." I then handed her the roses. "These are for you"

"My favorite." Flora stated as she smelled the flowers. Thank you their beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you." I replied causing Flora to blush. "Shall we go?"

"We shall." Flora giggled as we walked out the door

"Bye guys!" Our sisters yelled

"What movie would you like to see?" I asked her as we made it the theatre

"How about The amazing spiderman. I heard it's awesome."

"Alright." I paid for the tickets, bought snacks, then made our way to our seats

**Brianna's P.O.V**

"Helia and I are so back together." I told my best friend Tanya as we made our way into the movie theatre and bought popcorn

"No you're not?" She stated as she paid for the popcorn

"We so are" I argued "We just made love an hour ago."

Tanya rolled her eyes and smirked as she saw something behind me

"What?"

Tanya turned me around and pointed to what she wanted me to see. My eyes grew wide at what I saw. "Guess you wasn't good in bed anymore"

"Shut up." I yelled "How could he do this?" In front of me I saw Helia walking hand in hand with that nature freak Flora

"Don't know but what are you gonna do about it?"

A devious smile appeared on my face. "You'll see"

**End of P.O.V**

"That was a great movie." Flora exclaimed as we made our way out of the theatre holding hands

"Yeah I especially liked the part when..." Soon Flora and I stopped to see the last person I wanted to see standing in front of me. "oh no"

"What's wrong Helia?" Flora asked me as she placed her soft hand on my forehead. "You look sick"

"Get your hands off my man!" Brianna yelled then came up to us and slaped Flora

"What is wrong with you? You and Helia broke up"

"We did but then we got back together."

"Thats a lie!" I yelled. I did not want Flora believing her.

"Calm down Helia!" Flora said as she grabbed my arm before I did something terriable to that little slut. "I believe you." She glared at Brianna "There's no proof that you guys are together" After that said we turned to leave

"No proof aye." Brianna snapped her fingers. "Tanya give me my camera!"

"Here" Tanya handed Brianna the camera

"Flora before you go, you have to take a look at what I was doing an hour ago."

Flora rolled her eyes and took a look at the camera, after what she seen on the camera she looked at me with confusion in her eyes

"Was this today Helia?" Flora asked me. Her voice was breaking and her eyes were close to tears

"What are you talking about?" Flora showed me the camera. On it was a video of Brianna and I having sex "Flora I..."

"Did you have sex with Brianna today?" Flora cried

"I...I..can explain"

"You don't have to explain anything to that wimp Helia. It's odvious that you played her." Brianna took the camera and walked away. "Face it Flora, you're nothing to Helia. He will always love me."

"Let me explain Flora." I tried to take her hand but she jerked it away

"Stay away from me!" Flora yelled

"Flora..."

"I give you a chance to be with me and you go and do this?" Flora cried "I can't believe you."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too." Flora then threw the roses I gave her in my face "Sorry I almost gave you my heart"

With that said Flora ran away in tears

**Flora's P.O.V**

"Flora wait!" Helia yelled. I just couldn't look back. He played me. I thought he actually liked me, but then I find out he had sex with his ex before our date. I can't take it!

I ran and ran. I didn't want to be bothered by anyone. I ran so far and without paying attention I ran into the streets and almost got ran over. Luckly the car stoped.

"Flora? What the hell are you doing out here?"

"Musa...I..Helia..." I couldn't take it anymore I collasped on the ground and everything went black. The last thing I could remember was Musa call my name.

**Musa's P.O.V**

"Flora! Flora wake up." I can't believe Flora just fainted like that. Wait. Wasn't she just on a date with Helia?

"Musa!" I heard a girl call my name. I looked over and saw the girls get out Stella's car.

"What happened?" Bloom asked as she and the rest the winx ran over

"I don't know. Flora ran into the street and I almost ran over her, then she tried to talk to me but she fainted." I explained

"Come on let's get her back to your house." Layla said as she took Flora and placed her into my car.

"Hey where's Helia?" Stella asked "Wern't him and Flora on a date?"

"Yeah but I don't know where he disapeared to." I told them

"I bet he knows what happened to Flora." Tecna stated

"I'm sure going to find out." I stated and that was the truth. If he did anything to hurt Flora; it's gone be me and him. "Meet me at my house guys, you can spend the night tonight."

"Alright." Bloom said as she, Tecna, and Stella drove off. Layla rode in the car with Flora and I as she was trying to comfort Flora.

"Don't worry Flora, your friends are here." Layla told her

**Flora's P.O.V**

I woke up only to be in my guest room at Musa's house. "Was everything a dream?" I asked myself

"If you mean by almost getting hit and fainting in the street, no" A female voice said.

"Layla? What happened? Why am I in my guest room?" I asked

"We put you in here after you fainted?" Bloom answered

"I fainted?"

"Yes. Now tell us what happened?" Musa relied giving me a worried look

I sat up and look at all of them with a sad, dissapointed look. "Helia." I sighed "He had sex with Brianna"

"What?" They all yelled. I nodded

"Tell us everything from the beginning." Stella said coming over to me stroking my hair

"Well. Helia and I had just got out of the theatres and Brianna came out of nowhere. She then slapped me and told me that her and Helia were back together. I didn't believe her so as we turned to leave she showed me her camera; on the camera was a video of her and Helia having sex."

"There has to be a misunderstanding." Musa exclaimed

"No misunderstanding Musa!" I yelled as tears fell. "The truth was in his eyes. I asked him and all he could do was stand there.

"Flora. I'm sorry." Musa said as she hugged me

"It's not your fault Musa."

"Bloom's right. It's Helia's. He's the one who had sex with Brianna on the day of his date. Just think, if you guys were together he would cheat on you left and right."

"I guess you're right Tec." Musa said

"I don't ever want to see him again." I exclaimed as I got up and ran into the bathroom with more tears

That's going to be kind of hard, seeing you are in his house." Stella stated

"Stella!"

My heart feels nothing but pain.

"Musa where's Flora?" I heard 'him' say "I need to talk to her"

"Slap" was all I heard "What the hell is wrong with you?" Stella yelled "You finally get Flora and then you just go and play her."

"It's nothing like that?"

**End of P.O.V**

"Then what was it like Helia?" Flora asked as she came out the bathroom

"Flora, I'm sorry. I can explain everything." I told her

"NO! I don't want to hear anything you have to say. You promised me that you wouldn't hurt me, but when I give you a chance you go and do it anyway."

"Please..."

"I'm nothing to you Helia! We all know it." Flora's eyes grew darker as she said this. "And you're nothing to me. You usto be my everything, but now I have nothing for you. You're just something I thought I wanted but now I come to find out that your the best thing I nevered had.

I stood there speechless

"You can't even say anything back because you know I'm right." Flora then kiss me on the cheek. "This is a goodbye. Please. Don't talk to me, think about me, or even look at me. I want you out of my life for good. I will only see you when I'm here and school but thats it. We're nothing and that's how it should be. Goodbye."

"Flora."

"She said goodbye." Layla and Stella yelled as they pushed me out the room.

"Wait Musa..."

"Don't Musa me. You got yourself into this situation and I'm not going to help you fix it." With that said the girls slammed the door in my face, leaving me outside looking like a complete idiot.

"Flora I will get you back. I know I messed up today but I will make you mine. It only takes two."

**Done with this chapter. Can you feel Flora's pain? Can you believe Helia really did that to her? anyway hope you liked it. :) love ya.**


	5. Chapter 4: Goodbye Helia

**Takes Two **

**Chapter 4: Goodbye Helia**

"Man Helia, when we told you to shatter Flora's heart we didn't expect you to do it this fast" Riven said impressed as we made our way down to the kitchen to get ourselves breakfast.

"Way to go Helia." The guys cheered and Sky handed me my Italy tickets

"Having sex with Brianna before a date with Flora was wicked. Plus you recorded it too."

"Come on guys. I'm not in the mood now to be listening to this crap." I told them

"What's wrong Helia?" Timmy asked

I sighed and stood by the kitchen door. "I hurt Flora"

"Is that what you care about? Really?" Brandon asked

"Well..yeah. It wasn't right to play her like that." I explained "She's a really nice person and she never did anything to us before."

"You like her don't you?" Timmy asked

"I sighed "Nevermind guys." I told them and opened the door and walked into the kitchen

"How can you like a nature freak like Flora?" Riven asked

"I never said I liked her." I replied and looked around for the chef "Where's the chef?"

"The chef has a terrible cold, Helia, so he's not coming in today." Musa said as she and the rest of her friends walked into the kitchen wearing their pajamas. I fell head over heels for Flora. She was wearing a silk night-gown that went to her thigh.

"But what about breakfast?" Brandon asked as his stomach growled

"You have two hands, use them" Stella exclaimed

"For what?"

"You are pathetic!" Stella yelled "To make food, retard"

"What!" My friends yelled.

"We don't make our own meals." Nabu stated and smirked "We have people prepare our own meals. So Layla sweetie, why don't you get your ass to the stove and whoop me up some breakfast."

"Oh so you want some breakfast, yes?" Layla asked and Nabu nodded with a wicked smile on his face. "Would you like some eggs?" Layla walked over to the table and picked up to eggs.

"Yes. I like my eggs boiled" Nabu answered

"No I think scrambled is way better." She then walked over to Nabu and smiled

"Listen women, I said I wanted.."With that said, Layla cracked both of the eggs on top of Nabu's head

"Like I said Scrambled eggs is way better for you." Layla said causing all the girls to laugh

"Why you little" Nabu tried to slap Layla in the face but she grabbed his hand and flipped him. That girl is strong

"Layla that was classic" Tecna exclaimed

"totally." Said Bloom

"It was a little mean." Flora stated but then started giggling "But then again..."

"Oh shut up Flora!" Sky yelled

"Hey! Don't tell my best friend to shut up" Bloom yelled

"No! Your best friends should not laughing at nothing, especially after Helia just pulled a major prank on her yesterday."

"What prank?" Flora asked as she glared at me

"He only went out with you to win a trip to Italy." Timmy answered "Helia took you out yesterday, broke your heart and now he has two tickets to go to Italy for two weeks."

"What?"

"Yeah and you fell for it too." Sky added. "Come on Flora, why would anyone want to go out with you?"

Flora teared up. "So all I was to you was a prank Helia? You wanted to go to Italy so bad that you had to break me heart?"

"Flora I..."

"I guess you got what you wanted." Flora explained as she wiped a tear. "You wanted Italy more than me huh?"

"No.." I tried to say but Brandon interrupted

"You damn right"

"Have fun in Italy, Helia." Flora said and ran out the kitchen in tears

"Flora wait" I called out for her but she was already gone

Musa came up to me and gave me a nice hard slap on the cheek "HOW DARE YOU!" I deserved that

"Musa I'm sorry"

"Sorry is not going to cut it this time. Flora is the nicest person in the world and you rather chose Italy than her?" I hate getting Musa on her mad side. "You told me you loved her and that you would never hurt her again, but you lied."

"I DIDN'T LIE" I yelled

"You did." Tecna exclaimed "First you have sex with Brianna before your date with Flora, then come to find out you only went out with her to win a trip to Italy."

"YOU ARE STUPID, HELIA. YOU CARE MORE ABOUT YOUR STATUS MORE THAN A BEAUTIFUL YOUNG WOMEN THAT IS HEAD OVER HEALS FOR YOU!"

"Why don't you just shut up Musa." Riven exclaimed "Helia has never been in love with Flora, so you have no right to yell at him. What Helia did to your weak ass friend was classic and I wish it was me who did it to one of you losers."

It was Stella's turn to cut in. "You boys are so stupid. You think you can just walk all over people just because you are rich. I'm rich too but you do not see me walking all over people, especially the one I care about. Your status is not going to get you what you want all the time."

"Stella your just jealous." Brandon said

"Jealous? Jealous of what?"

"Jealous because I'm with Mitzi and not you." Brandon then smirked and cupped Stella's face into his hands "But if you want to have sex you know where I live and maybe we could...Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh."

Brandon fell to the ground in pain, hands protectively holding his private area. "You stupid bastard! I'm glad I'm not with you."

"What's going on here?" We turned around and saw my little sister, Willow and mom watching the scene take place. "Brandon why are you on the floor?"

"Mrs. Knightly...Ahhhhh...those girls started it." Brandon said

"WHAT!"

As my friends and the Winx fought and tried to explain everything to my mother, I ran out of the kitchen and went to find my Flower Princess

I found my princess crying on a fountain in one of our gardens . "Flora"

Flora looked up and saw me standing right beside her "STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

"Flora, please forgive me, I never ment to hurt you."

"BUT YOU DID!"

"I know and I am sorry." I then kneeled down before her "Please tell me how I can make you smile again?"

"You really want to know?" Flora asked

"Yes"

"BY STAYING AWAY FROM ME!" She answered. "LIKE I SAID LAST NIGHT, I WANT YOU OUT OF MY LIFE FOR GOOD!"

"You know you don't mean that." I told her

"Yes I do." Flora then got up, causing me to do the same. "Goodbye." She tried to run but I grabbed her and held her tight. "Let go of me."

"No, I can't just have you leave." I looked into those big beautiful emerald eyes of hers and was so mesmerized "You have to understand that everything I did to you was a mistake. I really like you Flora and I will try everything in my heart to make you mine."

"I don't want you anymore." She cried "Please just..."

I just couldn't take it anymore. I had to make her know that I loved her so I placed my lips on hers and gave her the most passionate kiss I could give her. She tried to force herself out of it but she soon gave in. After a good three minutes of kissing, we stopped and looked at each other. I placed a strand of her hair back into place and held her.

"My Flower Princess, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Since that first day we met in art class, I have always loved you. You are my morning breath, my inspiration, my only reason of living. I only want you, Flora. Please find it in your heart to forgive me."

"I'm sorry Helia, but I can't." I didn't understand "I just don't like you anymore. The kiss was good but it didn't mean anything; no spark at all. And your words, you say those words to every girl you have ever laid eyes on. I HATE you Helia and I never want to be apart of your life, ever."

"We can't at least be friends?" I asked her. She placed one last kiss on my cheek and gave me a weak smile.

"Goodbye Helia." Those were the two words I never wanted to hear her say. She ran back into the mansion afterwards, leaving me in the garden alone. I sighed and fell to the ground thinking about the past events that happened

"I should have confessed my feelings for her last year." I then picked up a pink rose. It reminded me of Flora. "Then everything would be just perfect."

"Flora Linphea, I love you"

**Poor Helia. He's not very lucky in this story.**

**This chapter is done. I hoped you like it. I'm sorry it took me a while to write it, I've been having writers block on my stories but anyway I'm back now :) So stay tuned for more chapters of Takes two and the rest of my stories. Love ya!**

**Poor Helia**


	6. Chapter 5: Let the games begin

**Takes Two **

**Chapter 5: Let the games begin**

I was walking down the hall minding my business when...

"Again, tell me why we are not going to Helia's party?" Stella asked. I was having a back to school party tonight and anybody whose anybody is going to attend. And my sister and her friends are losers so they are not invited. I just wish Flora wasn't apart of they're group.

"Because we were not invited" Musa explained for the fourth time.

"But, he's your brother. How could he not invite his own flesh and blood?"

"How could he not be in love with Flora?" Musa asked but knew the answer "Because he is a jerk. He follows his friends, the so-called Specialists and they reek habit all over the place. Princes of the school my ass."

"Why don't we just crash the party. It's gonna be in the ballroom anyway"

"That's an idea but, we have to see if the girls are willing to do it." Musa said

I stopped eavesdropping and was about to go but I bumped into someone. "Watch where the hell you're going next time?" Who ever I bumped into didn't say anything. "What, no sorry?" Still didn't respond "you could app..." I stopped talking when I looked at the person who bumped into me. "Flora?"

Flora didn't respond. She just gave me a sad look

"Please let me help you" I pulled out my hand so that I could help her but she refused it and got up herself

"I have to go." She whispers and walks into Musa's room

I then punched the wall resulting in my hand bleeding a little. "Ugggggh! I'm so stupid!"

"You got that right."

"Huh.." I turn around to see Layla, Tecna, and Bloom giving me deep glares that could kill a thousand men.

"Could you like move so we can go in the room?"

"And stop whining like a damn baby, it's your fault you lost Flora in the first place." Layla added

I sigh and just walk away from them. I could hear them laughing as I walk off.

"What a jerk, he plays Flora and then he wants to pretend to mope about it." Layla says loud enough so I could hear her.

"Flora deserves someone way better." Tecna added. and they went into Musa's room

"Their right. She does deserve someone better." After that said, I go down into the ballroom where my parents, the guys and my ex are setting up for the party, along with my servants.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I yell in Brianna's face

"Hi sweetie" She smile sweetly like she's innocent and a good girl

"I'm going to ask you this one more time and I better get an answer out of you. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Helping your parents set up for the party"

"More like ordering us to do everything" A boy stated to one of his friends

"What?" Brianna asks

"Nothing" The boy quickly said and went back to what he was doing

Brianna rolled her eyes and then tried talking but I cut her off

"You are not allowed here?" I told her "Leave!"

"Why?"

"You know what you did. You ruined my date with Flora" I reminded her

"You're still on that?" She then starts laughing "Please Helia. I did you a favor. Flora is a loser, if anyone saw you with her, your reputation would be over. Flora is nothing but a flower. Flowers are so sweet and lovely but easily weak and can get stomped all over by their superior."

I don't like to place my hands on women, because my parents taught me better but if this chick says anything about my beautiful Flower Princess, I swear she's going to get a nice hard slap across the face.

"Flora is a weak ass bit..." Before Brianna could say anything else, I SMACKED her in the face leaving a nice bruise. Everyone in the ballroom stopped what they were doing to see all the commotion that was happening.

"Helia?" Brianna cried "I thought you loved me?"

"You thought wrong. You was nothing but a toy in my eyes." I stated

"Helia!" I then heard my mother "How dare you treat Brianna like that?"

"I'm sorry mom but she was asking for it. I know you and dad tought me better but she has made my life a living hell."

"That's no reason to slap her."

"Sorry."

"Sorry is not good enough" My mother then placed a nice slap on my face to match Brianna's" There, now you two are matching." She turned to a crying Brianna, "What my son did to you was wrong but he is right."

"WHAT?" Both Brianna and I yell

"You heard me. Brianna, you ARE a spoiled girl. I don't even see why Helia even dated you. You guys don't even have the same common interests. He barely pays attention to you unless it involves sex and every time Flora is around, he's always thinking about her." My mom explained. I LOVE YOU MOM! TELL THIS SLUT THE TRUTH!

"Thank you..." I said but my mom slapped me again for reasons I don't know why "What was that for?"

SLAP. "Did I ask you to talk?"

"No but?" SLAP. Damn, I'm going to shut up now

"Now back to the subject. Brianna, you need to stop acting like this and go find someone who actually want's you. I know my son and he does not love you. He's been in love with Flora ever since junior high and that's never going to change." My mother sighed "I just don't know why he hasn't confessed to her."

"I did but she ruined it." I explained to my mom

"Brianna, you are allowed to come to the party but, if I hear that you are harassing Flora or my children, it will be hell for you to pay. Got it?"

"Yes maim." Brianna cried and ran off somewhere. I didn't really care where she ran off to.

"Mom thanks and..ow what was that for?" I asked after I felt pain on my face again

"That's for playing a dirty prank on my Flora." She answered and looked around at everyone who was still watching. "Alright everyone, Helia's drama is over. Its time to stop eavesdropping on our conversation and GET BACK TO WORK or EVERYONE IS FIRED!"

With that said everyone, including my dad and friends went back to setting up for the party. I love my mom.

**Brianna's P.O.V**

"I can't believe Helia slapped me and is choosing that Flower Princess over me. I'm way better than she could ever be!"I walked up to Musa's room to find Flora and give her a piece of my mind.

"HEY NATURE FREAK, GET OUT HERE!" It's time to show that freak of a girl whose the queen

**End of P.O.V**

**Flora's P.O.V**

The girls and I were planning on going out tonight discussing where we should go when...

"Hey NATURE FREAK, GET OUT HERE!" we heard Brianna outside of Musa's door, banging on the door and yelling like she lost her mind. "YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME AND I'M READY TO TAKE EVERYTHING FROM YOU!

"What's wrong with that girl?" Tecna asked "And what is she talking about?"

"I don't know but I'm sure going to find out" Musa exclaimed and went to the door. "WHY THE HELL IS YOU YELLING LIKE A RETARD OUTSIDE MY DOOR?"

"I want Flora" She answered. The Winx and I looked at each other like she was insane

"What does she want Flora for?" Tecna answered

"I don't know but I'm sure going to find out" Layla replied and marched her way to the door.

"Do you think it has something to do with Helia?

"According to my calculations, it's 99.9 percent about Helia." Tecna answered

I sighed "She's yelling because of Helia? Why? she already has him. She won."

"It doesn't sound like she got the memo" Bloom said with the rest of us walking towards the door. "Why are you bothering Flora?"

"She took Helia away from me"

"I did not!" I yelled "Yes I liked Helia for a while and when I finally tell him, he hurts me. When I actually thought I could trust him he hurts me again by sleeping with you! If you want Helia you can have him!" I told her "There is no way I'm going to give him another chance!"

Brianna laughed "You think he played you?" She asked "No. That boy is in love with you. He just confessed in front of everyone, even his pathetic mom knows. How stupid can you be?"

Musa bawled up her fists "You need to leave before I hurt you and if you ever call my mom pathetic again, I will make your life a living hell"

"ooh, what you goanna do, throw the blond at me? ah haha" Did she really just go the little mermaid 2 on us?

"That's it!" Musa and Stella was ready to pounce like tigers protecting their young, but Tecna, Bloom, and I stopped them

"There's no need to fight her" I told them "She's not worth it" I then glared at Brianna "I really don't know why you hate me. I told you once and I'm going to tell you again. I don't want Helia anymore. And one more thing, I may be the sweet one of the group but if you ever say anything bad about my Auntie again, my sweet girl side of me will vanish and so will your tongue."

Tecna lightly gave me a push as she started walking away "Come on Flora, let's go before you go all evil on us"

"Goodbye Brianna" Bloom waved and walked beside Tecna and I "Have fun in la la land"

Guys, let's go down to the pool!" Stella squealed "I so want to show off my bikini"

"And flirt with the life guards" Musa added

"True"

We all laughed but then we noticed that one out of six laughs was missing

"Hey, where's Layla?" Bloom asked

SLAP

"AHHHHH"

We stopped in our tracks as we heard a female's scream

"What was that?"

"I believe it was someone screaming" Tecna sighed "And the only one that could cause a scream like that is our beautiful African-American princess"

"Are you guys talking about me?" A voice said behind us

"Layla, what did you do?" Bloom asked worriedly

"I gave Brianna a beauty mark"

"Um?"

"Let's just forget about that witch and go down to the pool" Stella said annoyed

"You read my mind" Layla laughed and ran to the pool with us running close behind

**End of P.O.V**

Sneaking away from the party set up, the guys and I made our way to the pool only to find the Winx walking towards it

"Well it looks like the world wants us together" Brandon smirked "Why don't we get together sunshine and I'll send you to the moon

"Did you forget what happened to you the last time you were too close to me?" Stella asked annoyed. The girls and even us boys laughed at that as Brandon blushed

Ugggh" Brandon was furious and went over to the other side of the pool

"So that we don't have to be bothered by you idiots today, why don't we split the pool." Musa suggested "We get this side" She pointed to the left half of the pool" And you get the other side"

"Deal" Riven accepted "But you girls better not try anything or I swear your little fairytale life won't have a happily ever after"

"What ever" Musa said and put out her hand "Now do we have a deal for a day or not?"

Riven accepted Musa's hand and shook it. After wards the guys and girls walked to their side of he pool. I took a quick glimpse of Flora as she walked over to the pool and took her clothes off. I would have to be gay if I didn't look at that amazing body. Her milky skin, her bright green eyes, and her sexy body was just to beautiful for words as she wore her pink bikini. I'll have to thank the person who created it for her one of these days.

"Yo, Helia get us a couple of drinks!" Sky yelled

I nodded and walked over to the food stand

"What can I get for you master Helia" A girl about my age said

"Just give me six glasses of Lemonade and make sure they are cold enough or else!" I warned

"Coming right up" She said "Would you like me to bring them to you?"

"What the hell do you think?"

"You could try to be a little nicer" A quiet voice said behind me

I turned around, and saw Flora. If looks could kill, I be a dead man now

"I'm nice"

She rolled her eyes and pushed me out the way "Sabrina, could you please give me six glasses of Lemonade?"

"Of course, Flora. Would you like me to bring them over to you"

"Of course not, I'm don't need someone to bring me things when I can easily get them myself"

The girl name Sabrina giggled "If only everyone was sweet like you, Flora"

"OMG, get back to work!" I yelled frustrated. She was obviously saying that she wanted me and my friends to stop acting like spoiled brats and do things on our own.

"Idiot" Flora quietly said, thinking I couldn't hear her

"Excuse me?"

"I said you are an idiot" She repeated

"What makes you think I'm an idiot?"

"There's a list that could go on forever" Flora exclaimed "Why am I even talking to you?"

"Maybe because you still like me?" I said placing my hand on her cheek but she moved it away

"No, I think it's because I'm too nice"

"Well since your so nice, how about giving me one last chance and go out with me?"

"NEVER!" She yelled "I'll never want you again, nor be your friend"

"But..."

"Here you go, Flora" Sabrina interrupted our conversation when she placed Flora's Lemonade between us

"Thanks sweetie" Flora smiled and took the Lemonades "I'll see you later"

"Flora, we have to talk"

"There's nothing to talk about. Goodbye" Her voice was cold. I just stood there stupid as she walked over to her friends

"Helia, your drinks are ready. Would you still like me to bring them over?"

If Flora wants me to be a nicer person, I'll start from the beginning and I mean right now "No, I'll do it."

"Are you sure?" Sabrina was a little shocked by this

"Yes and take a break, you been working to hard" I can't believe I just said that

"Okay" Sabrina smiled "And just to let you know, if you want Flora to see you as a nice guy, you're gone to have to start being nice to her friends" With that said Sabrina handed me the Lemonade and skipped away with a slight giggle "Good luck!"

""How in the world am I suppose to be nice to those losers?" I asked myself in deep thought then an idea came "I guess I could invite them to the party tonight"

After my great idea, I walked over to the guys and gave them each a glass of lemonade

"Took you long enough" Riven said annoyed

"Sorry, I was in deep thought"

"About what?" Timmy asked

"It's nothing important" I told them

"I bet it was about Flora?" Sky teased

I just ignored his comment and looked over at the girls. Layla and Musa was trying to get Stella in the water, Tecna and boom was sunbathing while Flora was in the arms of some guy. Wait some guy? What the hell?!

**Flora's P.O.V**

After my conversation with Helia, I started walking towards the girls.

"The nerve of that guy" I said muttered to myself "With his silky hair that smells like the night, mesmerizing eyes, and the sexiest six-pack any...wait what am I saying? I don't...woah" Not looking where I was going I fail see a puddle on the ground and slip

"Flora!" The girls yelled but they were too slow to catch me

"Are you ok?" I look to see that I'm not on the ground covered in lemonade but in the a pair of strong arms

"Um..." Find your voice, Flora "Thank you" I finally say, gazing into a set of emerald eyes

He smile's and lifts me up into a standing position "Here, you dropped these" He then gave me the tray of Lemonades

"Thanks" I blush "I guess I'm a bit clumsy

He chuckles and turn his attention to my friends "Your friend's seem really worried about you"

"Friends?" I turn around seeing the girls looking at us, giggling. "Yeah, their really worried" I was being sarcastic

"My apologies miss, but I forgot to ask you for your name"

"My name's, Flora"

He takes my hand and place a light kiss on it "Flora is a beautiful name"

"Th..thank you" Wow "May I ask the name of my hero?"

He makes a kind bow and say "My name's Nicolas, princess"

"That a cute name" That's a cute name? Come on Flora, you can do better than this "So um do you go to Gardenia high?"

"Yes, I just transferred here"

"Well I guess well be classmates then"

"I like that" He then looks to the ground for a minute "So um are you going to the party tonight?"

"Sadly no" I tell him

"Why not?" He sounded very disappointed

"My friends and I were not invited" I say with my eyes closed,

"Maybe I can change that"

"Wh..what?"

"OMG! HE'S PROPOSING!" Stella squealed

I open my eyes to see Nicolas on the ground in the proposing position and took my right hand

"Nicolas, wh..wh..what are you doing?"

"Flora, will you do me the honor of being my date for the back to school dance tonight?"

"SAY YES!" The girls yelled

"Um..um..I..I..ye" But before the s came out, Helia and his guys ran over to us

"FLORA!"

"Helia?"

Helia and the guys ran over to us. Helia was fuming and looked liked he was ready to punch Nicolas

"Helia, what are you doing here?" Musa asked running over to us "We made a deal. You stay in your area and we stay in ours"

"Deals off" Riven smirked

"Flora, what do you think you are doing?"

"Why do you want to know, Helia?" I asked him annoyed "You are not my father!"

"I..I" But Helia got cut off by Nicolas

"I'm sorry, cousin. I had no idea Flora was your girlfriend" Cousin? girlfriend? Wait. I'm not Helia's girlfriends!

"I'm not Helia's girlfriend!" I screamed

"But Flora..." Helia started

"Don't" I said and turned to Nicolas who was confused as ever "I'm sorry, Nicolas. You seem like a nice boy but I do not wish to be in the same room with Helia and his friends tonight. I'll have to deny your offer. I'm truly sorry"

"There's no need to apologize" He said "Maybe we could go out sometime and grab a bite to eat or something"

"I like that idea"

"I don't" Helia yelled

"Nobody cares what you think!" Layla yelled

"Nicolas, may I talk to you in private?"

"Of course, dear cousin" After that said, the two cousins walked away from us. From some strange reason, I think it's about me

"Alright, cousin fight!" Stella yelled "Winner get's our lovely Flora"

"Stella! They are not fighting over me"

"Sure" Bloom smirks "I just hope the cute blond wins instead of Helia" After that the girls laugh

"Enough!" I say embarrassed enough and run inside the house.

**End of P.O.V**

Nicolas and I walk into my house and into a dark hallway, where no one rarely goes.

So, what did you want to talk about?" Nicolas asks

Once we are in the middle of the hall, I shove Nick to the wall

"What the hell were you doing with my Flora?" I asked. Keeping one hand on the collar of his shirt so he couldn't run

"Your Flora?" He smirked "It looked like she wanted to kill you"

"Stay away from Flora" I say "She's mine"

"Look cousin," He says "Flora is a beautiful girl who deserves someone who can make her happy and feel alive and we both know that guy is not you. So why don't you just run along and find some tramp. Wait. You have Brianna"

My heart stopped beating and my blood boiled. With all the strength I had, I lifted Nick up with one hand and threw him

"Are you mad that you lost her?" He weakly said holding his stomach "Flora gave you the opportunity to be with her junior year, but you ruined it when you told her off. And you didn't even try to stop your friends from pouring soup on her." He then got up "Did you really think Flora would have wanted you after that?"

"She did!"

"She did." He exclaimed "But then you went on ahead and ruined it by sleeping with your ex."

"Shut up!"

"Flora deserves so much better than you and from what Musa has told me and from what I have seen, I want her"

I just walked towards him and smiled.

"You may be my cousin and I love you, but if you even think about trying to date my Flower Princess, I will make sure your life will end"

"Do I hear a challenge?"

"challenge?" I raised an eyebrow

"Yes dear cousin" He exclaimed "We each have a month to let Flora get to know us better. Whoever Flora admits her feeling to will have the opportunity to date her."

"And the cousin who does not?"

"The cousin has to give up any hope in dating her." Nick then took out his hand expecting a shake "Do we have a deal?"

"If it gives me another chance at love, then I'm in" I took my hand and shook it with his. "We have a deal"

This is the most important game ever. The battle of the cousins. I plan to come out Victorious. If I win, my flower princess will once again be in my arms but, if I lose, I'll have to go my whole life watching her in the arms of another man. That can not happen!.

Let the games begin

**Both cousins love Flora! This is going to be an exciting game :) I wonder who will Flora chose**

**If anyone has any idea's for the next chapter, please let me know.**

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, I really appreciate it. Love ya**

**#Team Helia**


	7. Chapter 6: Partners

**Takes Two **

**Chapter 6: Partners**

The party was awesome except for every girl kept flinging themselves on to me and my mind was set on Nicolas and Flora. What if Flora choose him? She'll never love me then.

Monday had arrived faster than it normally did. As I went to my locker, my friends came up to me. Riven, Brandon, and Sky's faces were furious while Timmy's and Nabu's were disappointed and had a look of guilt.

"Dude, your out of the group?"

"What why?" I asked an annoyed Riven.

"All you do is go gaga for Flora" Brandon explained

"What are you guys talking about?" I raised an eyebrow. Lucky everyone was in class so it was just us

"You admitted to being in love with Flora in front of your whole house hold." Sky explained "We do not fall in love; especially not with those Winx losers"

"Oh really?" I smirked "As I remember Sky, you had a serious crush on Bloom in the sixth grade before she turned you down. And Riven, weren't you the one that always invited yourself to sleepover my house just to see Musa? And weren't you the one that would always sneak into the bathroom while she's taking a shower to try to sneak a peek of her body?"

"I should punch you for saying those things!" Riven yelled trying to swing on me but Nabu and Timmy held him back

"Helia, we're sorry but you have to choose" Timmy explained "It's either us or Flora"

I smiled "That's the easiest choise in the world" The guys smirked knowing my 'right' answer "I choose Flora"

"WHAT?" Their mouths dropped

"I don't want to argue with you guys." I sighed "I choose Flora. She cares about people and their feelings, while you guys only care about yourselves." I closed my locker after grabbing the things I needed and started walking away

"Helia!"

"Our friendship was fun while it lasted but my heart's set on love and Flora is my heart." After that said I went into my first class of the day.

I'm going to miss those guys but, if they can't accept my love for my Flower Princess then they don't accept me.

Going into my second period class (I skipped my first period) I noticed everyone was there except Flora and the guys. Even Nicolas was there

"Hey cousin, have you seen Flora?" Nicolas asked me as I sat in front of him

"No, I haven't seen her" I sighed

"Oh"

"Sorry I'm late class" The door opened and a women with waist length brown hair which was braided and dark skin walked into class

"Hello" the class exclaimed. Ms. Brown was our art teacher and was the best teacher there was at this school

"Sorry but I had to give five boys detention for being in the halls" I couldn't help but laugh a little

"Now let's get started with oh...I forgot we have a new student" Ms. Brown said looking Nick's way "Nicolas please introduce yourself"

As Nicolas stood up all the girls started giggling and giving him a dreamy look. God it's like they never seen a guy before

"Hello everyone. My name is Nicolas Knightly. I'm Helia's cousin and I hope I enjoy my stay here." After that said Nick sat down

"Ok now that introductions are out-of-the-way, I would like to begin with...Flora?"

"Ah...sorry I'm late, Ms. Brown"

"No need to apologize, Flora. Please take your seat so we can begin" Flora nodded and took a seat beside Layla

So class, this weekend we will be spending the weekend at a camping resort." Most of the students groaned but I didn't seem to mind. My parents use to take Musa, Willow and I camping all the time"

"Ewwww, spending the night in the forest with bugs, and big scary animals does not sound fun." Stella screeched "May I take a rain check?"

" You may not take a rain check Ms. Stella" Ms. Brown answered "And this trip better be fun if you wish to pass my class? This trip is 75 percent of your grade, whoever wishes to stay home will not graduate this year and I will see you guys in summer school or next year." Stella actually started crying after Ms. Brown told us the news

"My life is over!" She placed her head on Bloom's shoulder "I guess I'll be a senior in high school next year"

"Oh, Stella shut up" Layla rolled her eyes and smacked Stella on the back of her head "It's not the end of the world"

"Not for you" Stella whinned "What could be fun about a camping trip?"

Musa and Flora smirked "Boys and shopping" They squealed. Stella quickly raised her head from Bloom's shoulder

"Boys? and s..ss..sh..shoping?" The music lover and nature lover both nodded "Oh yes!" Stella then jumped up from her desk and started jumping and screaming like a mad man "Count me in!"

"Stella, sit down or you and your friends will serve a week's worth of detention." With that said, Musa and Layla quickly yanked Stella down from the desk causing her to trip and fall on the ground.

"Ow! Guys you didn't have to be so rough!"

"Anyway class, during this trip each of you will be partnered with one another and you guys will have go out and find research on a certain plant and animal of your choice. I'd expect to see lots pictures and a three page essay" Ms. Brown explained "I want you guys to be creative with this."

Nicolas raised his hand "Ms. Brown can we pick our partners for this assignment?"

"I pick Bloom" Stella yelled

"Flora!" Layla shouted

"Musa" Tecna said

"HELIA" Almost half of the girls in my class yelled

"Calm down class!" Ms. Brown yelled and walked over to her desk where she got a clipboard and started reading it "I have already assigned you guys partners." Everyone groaned. "Alright. Nicolas, you will be with Krystal" Nicolas looked around the class to find out who Krystal was "Nicolas, Krystal is the one with the pink hair and green eyes." Krystal waved her hand and Nick nodded "Um, Musa you will be with Riven" Musa almost cried. Ha! "Stella, you will be with Brandon, Timmy will be partnered with Tecna." Josh with Rachael" Yes!" Tony with Chris, Helia with Flora, um Nabu will be with Layla, Bloom is with Sky, Chimera will be with Diaspro..."After she said a couple more names, most of the students kept complaining about who they were partnered with.

"Ms. Brown can I please change my partner?" Bloom asked "Sky is lazy and if I work with him, he's just going to lay back and make me do all the work."

"Yeah!" All the girls in the Bloom's group except my Flora said

"My boyfriend is not lazy, you slut" Diaspro yelled

"Why don't you sit down your fat ass down and do some work for once, Diaspro!"

"Bloom, Diaspro that's enough! Both of you detention today after school!"

"What?"

"You heard me" After that said Ms. Brown started talking about the partners again "Now, I do not care if you guys want to kill your partners. What I say goes!"

"Yes maim"

"Good. Now today, I want you guys to sit with your partners and talk about what you are going to do" After that said, Ms. Brown went to sit at her desk and grade papers

Everyone started getting up and going to their partners. The Winx girls just sat there chatting away because my ex friends were in detention

"Is this seat taken" I look up to see Flora standing in front of me

"Uh. No not at all" I say as she gives me a small smile and sits in the desk beside me "So..."

"Let's get one thing clear" She said looking at me with anger in her eyes "I'm only talking to you because we are partners, you got me?" I nodded "We are not dating, we are not friends, we're not even associates. After this project I want you to forget I ever existed. K?"

I only nodded

"Good" She said and we started discussing things to do.

This is gonna be a long weekend.

Hopefully I can make Flora fall for me while we're alone.

**This chapter is done. If anyone has any ideas for the next chapter please feel free to let me know.**

**Love ya :) **


End file.
